


Those are the worst days of my life - so far

by sur1sur



Category: Groot - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Peter Quill - Fandom, drax - Fandom, gamora - Fandom, rocket raccoon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rocket saves Gamora from an ambushed and is recuperating<br/>He tell her about the most horrifying thing ever to happen to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gamora was grateful that Rocket injuries were not more severe.  
She could not believe what happen. She had to admit that Rocket intervention keep her from being killed by the bounty hunters  
Rocket awoke and seeing Gamora asked, "are you okay?"  
Gamora smiled and replied, "Your intervention was greatly appreciate."  
Rocket said, "Four on one I know you can handle but 7 on one was kind of unfair. So I had to get involved.  
Gamora took a deep breathe and said, "I know it is not my business but why did you not tell me that you had two additional fixture that are below your private area,"  
Rocket replied, "Because I was hoping they would seize up and never work again," Getting angrier everytime he thinks of what happened,  
Gamora asked," Would you like to tell me about it?"  
Rocket sighs and realize Gamora would not tell anyone unlike Peter or Drax.  
"When I was still being held by my captivators a couple of younger assistants came up with an idea to make additional money for themselves.  
"They knew some females who no males would ever touch, for certain reason."  
Gamora asked, 'Why would no male want these females?"  
Rocket answered, "They were not the neatest, cutest, or any close to prettiest females in the universe. That includes keeping themselves clean."  
Gamora replied, 'Go on."  
Rocket said, "But they had money. In my current state I would not even do them, So they create sort of an override mechanism. They would insert The necessary male productive fluid into my sack making sure my own organs in there would not interreact. They sprayed the female organ with a special musk.  
"That would force my animalistic self to come out. And once my animalistic side smelled the mush. There was only one thing on my mind and that was mating, Unfortunately my organ  
was not the size to satisfy woman of that size. So they made it so once the animalistic animal take over my instrument would adjust to the woman vagina.  
"The muscle from my tail was used to increase the size of it. Unfortunately I became aware before completion and would pulled out shooting the productive fluid over the woman instead of  
into them, So they increase the animalistic proteins and gave it another try.  
"This time when my animalistic side took over it worked the way they wanted, Unfortunately they decided to try and make it more enjoyable for them to watch. Which was a major mistake for them to make,'  
"This time the lady wanted to be breed with specific Skrull DNA protein. They prepare me by upping the doseage of animalistic behavior and overloading the sack, SO when my animalistic  
Side took over. It went straight for her, She was a virgin and the entrance was rough and she screamed. That scream drove my animalistic side to do it harder and harder. She was in  
agony. And that agony made my animalistic side continue to pump my instrument in her. And every load I fire into her my own organ grew by anch inch longer and 1/2 an inch wider.  
But do to the fact that they overloaded my sack. I would not stopped even after she lost consciousness.  
"when they came into the room to try and stopped me. I quickly killed the man and knocked down the other one, I ripped off her clothes and forced her on her back. She screamed louder  
than the first female. Which made the animalistic side of me hornier and I was not stopping for anything.  
"After a while she started to bleed which drove my animalistic side wilder. And Skrull DNA was not intended for every race. She died and once she stopped moving. I moved back to the other  
woman and continue where I left off with her but she regain consciousness and was attempting to crawl to safety.  
"My animalistic self did not care about anything but satisfying it primal need, And this time she felt my organ enter the closest opening to the last one my organ enter, She began to cry and scream.  
"This time her screams were answered by the original tormentors. Who use several tranquilizer to subdue my animalistic side."  
Gamora said. "At least that was the end of it."  
Rocket shook his head, "That was the beginning. The original tormentor realize that was a way to continue to increase their bankroll. But it went from doing females to doing all creatures. They contstantly  
cleaned that area. And charge everyone for a clean and disease free tool for them to enjoy."  
Gamora asked, "What happened than?"  
Rocket answered, "They kept experimenting on me and when I was healed I was being used as a sex toy."  
Gamora said, "I understand why you hate everyone in the world."  
Rocket blushed and quietly replied, "I don't hate everyone.'  
Gamora leaned over and asked, "What did you say?"  
Rocket took a deep breathe and kissed Gamora on the cheek before saying, "I don't hate everyone."  
Gamora said, "Let me check a few things." before making sure no one was around before returning to Rocket.  
Rocket realized that his wrist were bound to the rail probably because he was probably scratching them while they try and took care of them,  
Gamora slowly undid Rockets pants and began to pulled them down,  
Rocket looked with terror in his eyes and begged, "Please don't do this."  
gamora replied, "You need to learn that sex is enjoyable and not a punishment" and took his pant completely off.  
She than began to take his shorts off . Noticing he already had a hard on and a decent size one at that.  
Rocket begged, "Please don't I want us to remain friends. And if you do this I can not guarantee that I could control myself."  
Gamora smiled and replied, " I love a challenge." Before slowly licking Rocket cock with her tongue.  
Rocket groan as he felt her tongue going up and down his cock  
Gamora began to work on Rocket balls and Notice Rocket was not saying anything. She looked and saw a total different Rocket. One that told her he was not going to remain passive in this encounter,  
Gamora said, "I am not releasing your wrists?" as she began to suck his cock  
Rocket in a deep menacing voice said, "Who said you had to" Before forcing her to take his cock his further into her mouth and beginning to fuck her mouth.  
Gamora pulled away and said, "Only one of us can be in charged"  
Animalistic Rocket replied, "And that is me." Before knocking Gamora on to her back. Before he started to come towards her.  
Gamora knew that this was not going the way It should. So she stood and signal for Animalistic Rocket to try and take her,  
In one quick blow it was over and Rocket was on the ground unconscious.  
She quickly redress him and replace him into the bed and redid his wrist locks,  
Rocket woked and seeing Gamora asked, "Are you okay?"  
Gamora answered, "I think that maybe we should wait until we are both certain of what we want before we try anything else."  
Rocket replied, "You unlocked him. He will be back and He will not stop until he get you or you kill me."  
Gamora looked at Rocket and said, "He will not get me and I will not kill you. Although I might go further next time than I did this time."  
Rocket looked at Gamora and shooked his head before thinking 'You will be mine and than I will go for more. Nothing will stop me from having all that I want.  
Groot entered and seeing the different look in Rocket eyes went to the First Aid Box and grabbed a syringe.  
Groot returned and put a muzzle on rocket and than showed him the syringe  
Rocket try to get free and realized Groot was making sure he could not escape  
Groot lifted Rocket by the tail and place the syringe into the first clip and shot the entire contents into the opening before resealing it.  
Rocket screamed went unheard before he fell asleep.  
Groot carefully removed the muzzle and shook Rocket awake  
Rocket smiled at Groot and said , "Thank you I am back>"  
Groot looked into Rocket eyes and knew the animalistic Rocket was back in hibernation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not continuing


	2. Not everyone wants a vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides that everyone needs to take a vacation. But not everyone agrees to where he takes them

Peter landed at the spaceport while everyone was asleep. He thinks everyone is going to love his choice for a vacation.  
Gamora enter the cabin and seeing that they were at spaceport before asking," Which port are we at?"  
Peter answered, "We are at Mayderan, For some quality rest and relaxation time."  
Gamora asked, "Are you kidding you know Drax, Rocket, and Groot are not going to leave the ship."  
Peter replied, "They already have passes. I sent blood samples before getting reservation at the Blue Mayism Hotel."  
Rocket asked, "Where are we?" Knowing they had landed.  
Peter answered, "We are on the planet Lystor Seven."  
Rocket thought for a few moments before yelling, "Are you fracking crazy to come here during the Orgival {Orgy/Festival} holiday season? You do know what the holiday is about?"  
Peter replied, "It is just a holiday festival like on any other planet."  
Rocket growled before saying, "Wrong Star Dork it is a festival of total sexual freedom. When it comes to the holiday almost everything is fair game."  
Gamora asked, "Have you been here during the festival before Rocket?"  
Peter said, : I bet he has been here quite a few times."  
Rocket answered, "i have not been here but have heard a lot about what has happened here."  
Drax poke his head in and replied, "Breakfast is ready."  
Peter reading the pamphlet he received and said, "I think I will wear my multi color Tye dye T shirt."  
Drax asked, "What planet are we on."  
Peter answered, "Lestor 7 and the holiday are about to begin at sunrise."  
Rocket said, "Why don't you call it what everyone in the galaxy calls it. The Sex Planet."  
Gamora replied, "Well I am going out to have fun," Dressed in a complete Black outfit.  
Drax turned to Rocket and asked, "what is the meaning of the different color on this planet."  
Rocket watched as Gamora and Peter left before saying, "Gamora in black means she is seeking someone who will be submissive to her.  
peter tie dye means he is opened to almost anything you have to talk to him to find out if what you want is something he is willing to do.  
"Wearing white means you are not interested in sex at all or your here on business and not pleasure at the time. Blue means you are interested in watching other preform  
various sexual acts. Which you will reward them for."  
Seeing Groot heading for the door yelled, "Where do you think your going."  
Groot answered embarrassing low. I am Groot." I want to go explore and see what is going on,"  
Rocket said," IF you go out without any color clothing on, You are willing to be part of a winner takes all Sex fight, And that means the winner owns the loser until the festival is over."  
Groot whined. "I am Groot" Please Rocket I want to go out just to look around at the market,"  
Rocket sighed and said, "Alright let me get one of Guill's white sheets and make you a poncho. I will grab one of his white t shirts for myself."  
After both were dressed . Rocket turned to Drax and ask, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us."  
Drax looked out the window and watched as a couple were having sex on the walkway answered. "I would prefer not to participate in such random acts of sex."  
Rocket asked, "anything I can get you while I am out" and raise a eyebow.  
Drax ignored the raised eyebrow before answering, "Fresh produce would be nice as would some additional spices>"


	3. Markets are not just for  food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people don't obey the rules.  
> The reawaking of the animalistic Rocket

Rocket and Groot walked the market wearing white shirts, meaning they were only there for the purpose of business.   
Groot said , "I am Groot." Rocket, I am sorry I made you bring me out here.  
Rocket replied, "Just stay close to me, We only need to hit two more stalls and we can go back to the ship." before  
he realized Groot had taken off.  
After searching for Groot for thirty minutes, he called Groot on the communicator.   
A stranger voice said, " If you want your tree friend unharm. I advise you to come to the old space dock. It is two miles   
south of your current location. Also I advise you to come alone."  
Rocket knew guns and knives were illegal but there were lots of items that could be use as weapons. As he headed towards  
the old space dock.  
Rocket saw Groot and three males surrounded him. One had a flame thrower aim directly at Groot.  
Rocket walked into the clearing and said, "I am here, let Groot go."  
The tallest man replied. "My name is Vist and I will let him go after I am done with you, little rodent."  
Rocket dropped his head and when he raised his head, his eyes were bright red before saying, "Why don't we do this like real men.  
We fight and the winner is the one who rams his cock into the loser ass."  
Vist looked at Groot and said, "Your free to go." and threw the flame thrower away.  
Groot seeing the reds in Rocket eyes. Quickly put his white t shirt back on and ran back to the Milano.  
Rocket snarled as he asked, "Do your needs your buddies help to beat me or can you do it by yourself?"  
Vist said, "When I have taught this slut her place. I will call you and you can have your turns with it." before they left.  
Rocket took off his white shirt and asked," Are you ready?" before completely undressing.  
Vist undressed and replied, " Ready when you are my little bitch."  
Rocket heard the two men, who suppose to have left come running out of the bush. He quickly moved kicking the one in the ass propelling him into Vist.  
He than grabbed the head of the other man and twisted it until he heard the bones in the neck break.  
He than quickly went to his clothes and pulled out his weapons before saying, "I figured you were too much a coward to fight one on one."  
Vist pulled out an electrical whip and replied, "All fair this week. So prepare to be raped by me and my friends."  
Rocket said, "You mean friend, Your other buddy is dead. As will your other friend be shortly."  
Vist cracked the whip in Rocket direction hoping to hit Rocket. But with no luck.  
Rocket saw his chance to take out Vist's other friend and quickly use his weapon to encircle the guys neck and pulling until the weapon severed the head and body.  
Vist realized his opponent was more dangerous than he thought, HE had to get away before he was the next to die.  
When Rocket saw Vist attempting to leave smiled. He chase after Vist and quickly use his weapon to trip him.  
Rocket than brought his weapons and smashed Vist in his shoulder.  
Vist begged, "Please don't hurt me," and attempt to drag himself away.  
Rocket brought the weapon down on Vist hand and smashed it causing the whip to roll free.   
Vist pulled his hand to his chest before asking, "what are you going to do to me?"  
Rocket smiled evilly and answered, "Remember what you said you were going to me. Guess it is going to be me who is doing you. Now you either crawl to the building   
over there Or I will Break every bone in your body. Now get going."  
Vist with fear in his eyes slowly crawled toward the building.  
Rocket said, "Your taking too long." before taking the whip activating it and placing it on Vist's cock. Rendering Vist unconscious.

Vist woke up and found he could not move. He saw that his arms and legs were secured by chains.  
Rocket seeing Vist was awake smiled and said, "Now it is the time for me to begin my fun." And without another word began to force his cock into Vist virgin ass with no  
feeling towards the sobbing and cries of pain as he satisfied himself on his first partner.  
When Vist stopped sobbling Rocket checked for a pulse and finding none, Withdrew his still firm cock out of Vist's ass and went in search for another partner. Until his lust was quenched.  
Rocket knew that what he wanted was Red shirted individual who were submissive and would be very obedient.  
Rocket walked down the road and watched as vehicle after vehicle drove by, HE did not care he wanted only Red shirted victims.  
A large limo stopped and the rear window glided down. An older lady wearing a dark red t shirt asked, "You any good."  
Rocket smiled and answered, "Give you organisms like you never had before."  
The door opened and the lady said. "Prove it."  
Rocket got in. Had her undress and began to slowly lick every part of her body.   
When he began to do her vagina he noticed she made a goose movement every time he put his tongue to the left side.  
HE smiled and began to continuously worked her vagina' s left side.  
After the woman third organism. She said," I think I am done."  
Rocket replied, "But I have just begun and slowly began to push his cock into her already exhausted vagina. Knowing that her organism cycle had been reduced. And he was going to enjoy her until he was done or   
she died from Organistic Fever.  
She was not the first nor was she the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be additional chapter with this part of Rocket hidden personality


	4. No vacation ever goes undisturbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot knowing Animalistic Rocket is on the loose.  
> Knows he need Gamora help to get his Rocket back  
> But how do you tell someone something when you do not speak the same language

Groot knew he had to hurry . There was no telling what that Rocket would do.   
Groot saw Drax upon entering the Milano and said," I am Groot." Do you know where Gamora and Peter are  
Drax seeing the packages Groot was carrying replied, "You can put the stuff in the kitchen."  
Groot knew Drax could not completely understood him. But he knew Gamora would have left a note telling   
anyone who needed to get ahold of her a way to do it.  
Groot found the note as Drax click the TV on and heard" -dead and presume to have died during an act of sex.   
"More on this story as it develops. Now back to the studio."  
Groot prayed it was not Rocket who had died. He had to get to Gamora and get her help.  
After 30 minutes Groot found the right hotel and immediately went in search of Gamora. No one offer to assist him but he remember the   
room number was 616.  
After 20 minutes Groot began to knock on 616 with increasing emergency,  
Peter opened the door wrapped in a towel and seeing Groot, asked, "what did Rocket do now?"  
Groot enter the room accidentally pulling the towel off Peter and giving everyone in the hall a free glance before he shut the door.  
Gamora came out wearing a robe and seeing Groot asked, "What is wrong?"  
Groot answered, "I am Groot" Animalistic Rocket is loose again." grabbing Gamora and starting for the door.  
Peter stepped in the way, grabbed back the towel before saying, "Tell us what is going on."  
Groot knew he had to figure out a way to explain and seeing the TV he was hit with an idea.  
He grabbed the remote and turned it on. Before he begin to channel chase looking for the news channel.  
Gamora seeing Groot was trying to find something on the television. Took the remote and asked, "Something you saw on the Television>"  
Groot nodded and realize he could give her a clue that might help before grabbing Peter  
Peter feeling himself being picked up, yelled "Groot what-"  
"Groot is trying to tell me something just do what he wants" interrupted Gamora  
Peter sighed and let Groot lay him on the floor and started to put one arm over the other. Peter asked, "Am I suppose to be dead?"  
Groot nodded and pointed to the tv.  
Gamora click recent news and watching Groot began to read down the list.   
When Groot began to point at Old Space Port murders. Gamora decided to go for the overview and see what it was about.  
The Overview was called, 'Are Old Spaceport Murder have anything to do with the Organimatic deaths striking our fair planet.'  
"This is the report concerning 3 deaths at the Old space port and the sudden increase in Organimatic death. Earlier today the wife of Vist Miclant  
identify the body of her husband. And after much wasted time. She agrees to take the Truth medicine.  
"It was discover that Vist had committed a huge numbers of crimes during the festival season. Unfortunately his last victim killed him and his cohorts in  
what is being called self protection. It is also believe that this incident caused the person to begin to cause Organimatic deaths.  
"The person is going after people wearing dark Red T shirts. The person is ignoring all others types. So we are advising everyone to stop wearing red.  
"SO even if the person who is committing the Organimatic deaths is not going to be charged with crime. So if you know who the individual is please contact  
the Nova office. So we can help the person."  
Gamora looked at Groot and without saying a word Groot slowly nodded his head."  
Peter asked, "What is Organimatic death?"  
Gamora answered, "It is death by Orgasm. Each orgasm causes the heart and other organ to change. So someone causing someone to have to multiple orgasm  
can end up killing their partner."  
Peter asked, "So why is Groot so worry. Rocket can take care of himself."  
Gamora lied, "Because if Rocket goes after the person. Rocket will most likely not be bringing the individual in alive. And he would be arrested for murderer. The  
person who he is after would not be arrested for murder if he kills Rocket."  
Peter said, "give me some time and we can go."  
Gamora replied, "Your staying here and when we get back we are going to continue our vacation and you have better have everything ready or else."  
Peter replied, "OKAY."


	5. Animalistic Rocket squeals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora attempts to stop Animalistic Rocket and learns a horrible secret

Gamora could not believe more and more people have began to wear dark red t shirts.  
They knew someone was causing Organsamtic death to people wearing those t shirts.  
Groot was following along side her and asked, " I am groot?"  
Gamora wish she understood him but only person who could do that was Rocket and  
than realized The only person who really knew Rocket was Groot.  
Going to a secluded back alley before she turned to Groot and says, "You probably know  
Rocket the best. Where do you think he would try and get his next victim."  
Groot realized they were not searching the right area. He began to draw two circles. He   
finds a red small piece of cloth and immediately shreds it into a hundred small bits.  
Groot than put 98 pieces into one circle and two in the other and points to the two.  
Gamora realized what Groot was saying.   
After 30 minutes she finds Animalistic Rocket who snarls as he see her. They begin to   
circle one and another.  
Gamora asked, "Looking to find another person to kill?"  
Rocket smirks and answer, "Not everyone is dead Five of them are in Comas. Shame they  
will never remember the great time I gave them."  
Gamora said, "I am surprise your not a major city getting a red shirt."  
Rocket snickers at that before saying," I want a real red shirt not some wanna be."  
Gamora asks," How many people did you kill."  
Rocket answers, "Don't know. But if they went into shock or coma. I did call for a medical  
retrieve team to pick them up."  
Gamora asked," Why did you not run when you see me. You know I am going to put a stop   
to you and what you are doing."  
Rocket answered, "I know you will not kill me, because it would mean the death to the other  
part of me as well. So I will have to go into hibernation until someone else wakes me up.  
"Than there is the part that I still want you. To take you on my terms and make you mine. Now  
and forever, MY personal slut."  
Gamora knew Rocket was trying to bait her into attacking first. Before saying, "How would you  
keep Peter and Drax from allowing that to happen."  
Rocket smiled and said, "When you are mine I will let you play with others." unaware that Groot  
had finally gotten directly behind him.  
Groot acted quickly and pinned Rocket to the ground.   
Rocket started swearing trying to keep his tail to the ground.  
Gamora lifted the tail and saw the two clips. She watched as Groot took the syringe and put it into   
the clip on the right before pushing the entire content into it.  
Rocket finally squirmed out from under Groot before saying" You know it is only a matter of time before  
some other idiot will end up waking me up.  
Gamora answered, "At least this puts an end to your killing on this planet for now. And the real Rocket  
can come out."  
Rocket feeling woozy cackles before saying, "Rocket has killed more people than I ever did. If you don't  
believe me check out The Tansorian Prison Incid-" and dropping to the ground  
Gamora looked at Groot and asked, "What is the Tansorian Prison Incident?"  
Groot shrugged his shoulder before picking up the unconscious Rocket and putting him under his white  
t shirt and heading back towards the ship  
Gamora caught up and asked, "Was that before you and him teamed up?"  
Groot nodded as they saw the ship ahead,  
Gamora pulled on Groot arm before saying, " Take care of him. Peter and I will be back and than we can  
put this entire vacation behind us."  
Groot watched as Gamora headed for the hotel.  
Rocket awoke and asked, "He got out again didn't he?"  
Groot answered, "I am Groot" he got out to save me.  
Rocket sighed and went back to sleep.  
Groot walked toward the ship. At least Rocket was back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The incident will be another story


	6. Tansorian Prison Incident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora finds out about the Tansorian Prison Incidentt

Gamora could not believe it. She could not find out anything in any newspaper or government archive she look.  
There was no mention of a Tansorian Prison system. But she had heard different people mention it.  
She relaxed and decided there was only thing to. Go ask Rocket himself and hope it does not wake the maniac.  
She went down and saw Rocket finishing up the dishes.  
Rocket put the last dish away before asking, "what did you need Gamora?"  
Gamora replied, "I would like to talk to you in private about something your other self said."  
Rocket having a bad feeling what she wanted to talk about said," You picked a bad time. I promise Groot to watch his favorite movie with him." before leaving the kitchen  
Gamora seeing Drax asked, "Have you ever heard of the Tansorian Prison?"  
Drax thought for a moment before saying, "I have not maybe you should ask Peter. He probably knows it."  
Gamora sat down and seeing Peter relaxing without his headphones on asked," Have you ever heard of the Transorian Prison?"  
A loud "What" came through the speaker and Yondu head appeared on the screen.  
Gamora turned to look at Yondu before saying, "so you have heard of it."  
Yondu answered, "It was a prison that was actual run by the Prisoners. The guards were there only to help the prisoners, who run it. All outside prisoner were usually killed within  
a week of arriving there. Occassionally local law enforcement rounded up small time thieves or stranger to the planet and put them in there. For the prisoners amusement.  
"Two Ravagers were token there for starting a bar fight. Before I receive news of their arrest, they both were dead. According to the Medical Officer of the Prison both were suicide."  
Gamora asked, "Why didn't Nova Corp do anything about it?"  
Yondu laughed and answered, "Because the local law enforcement told them they had it all under control."  
Gamora asked, "Why did you not do anything about it?"  
Peter answered, "Because Ravagers take care of themselves or ask for help."  
"And these two would have given you and Drax a fight for your money," added Yondu.  
Gamora asked," So what happened to the Prison?"  
Yondu answered, "No one knows what happened, Suddenly no prisoners were being sent there. And any attempt to find out anything about end up with nothing."  
Peter asked, "Why are you interested in it Gamora?  
Gamora lied," Someone told me I should have been sent there instead of getting amnesty for my previous crimes."  
Yondu said, "You kids have fun." before signing off.  
Peter turned his monitor off before asking," So what are we doing tonight?"  
Gamora smiled and replied," You are going to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."  
Rocket came into the room before saying," I can watch by myself. You go make Yondu a grandpa."  
Peter smiled and jerked his head for Gamora to come with him before saying, "Night Rocket."  
Gamora glared at Peter until he left and than turned to Rocket and replied, "I want to talk to you about-"  
"One second," interrupter Rocket as he reach behind the monitor and flip a few toggle switches before saying, "I rather not talk about it"  
Gamora replied, "You can either talk to me up here in private or we will discuss it in detail at the next ship meeting"  
Rocket glared at Gamora and knew she was not bluffing before saying," Fine, IF we discuss it here but you do not repeat any of it to anyone. Not Drax, Not Groot, Not Peter, Not Yondu, Not Nova Prime, Not even to strangers  
you happen to meet on the street."  
Gamora replied," Than tell me what happened?"  
Rocket sighed and wished his animalistic self kept his fat mouth shut before saying, "I had arrive and was looking for a way to make some money. At the time I was doing Arson on empty buildings. No one was ever hurt by my fires.  
That was one of the reason, I was always able to find work. Police don't bother with fires when no one is hurt and insurance company can only delay so long.  
"I was having no luck finding work but saw a potential job for myself. An overstuff jewelry store, own by the planetary governor. I had everything I needed in my room. When I was suddenly arrested for jaywalking. The people ignore  
the officers arresting me. In point of fact they took great care to avoid seeing anything.  
"The judge fined me 200 units or a night in jail. I pay the fine but was than sent to jail. When I asked the cop about it. He told me animals should not speak until spoken to. If I was not handcuff, I would have shown him what an  
animal could do to him and his partner,  
"Upon arriving at the Prison, I was made to strip naked and my clothes were token away. I was than sprayed with Ice cold water before the guard left to get my prison garment. When he left, a big guy came in completely naked, He grabbed  
me by my scruff and shoved my face into his groin region and than moved my faced around in it. So I bite him, he threw me away from him.  
"I would not be able to beat you in a fair fight, Gamora but I can hold my own against most people. He tried to grab me but missed. I jumped on to his face and began to use my hands and try to gouge out his eyes. The next thing I knew I  
felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. As I laid on the floor, I saw the guard who had me undress, was undressing himself.  
"The prisoner I was fighting lifted me up and put me on the table. My body was still in shock from the electrical zap I got. The guard and the prisoner than handcuff me to the table. Than they wrapped my feet in rags, so I could not used  
them to scratch them. Than the real horror began.  
"The 24 prisoners, 5 guards, the warden, his assistant, the doctor, the medical examiner, the judge, and one person I did not know, at the time. Took turns raping me. After two days they allow me to eat. That was a mistake because once I was free  
I escaped and made it back to my room.  
"Once there I got dressed and planned my revenge. I tapped into the Prison computer after doing some research. I found out the one in charge had called for a meeting. Saying something had to be done about me. But we had to discuss it in private  
so no trail could lead back to him. The meeting was to be at midnight in the prison cafeteria. I snuck in and planted 6 of my arson devices.  
"I than set up a miniature surveillance system and than waited. Before long 33 of the people were presents. I began to think the last two would not show but they did and the one in charged started to talk about the best way to make sure I did not  
leave the planet alive. That is when I sent the remote signal for my 6 arson devices to activate.  
As soon as they were activated. The guard who raped me first ran for the door and I had one of the Arson device roast him alive. The other 5 were forcing the rest towards inner wall. Burning the skin of whoever was on the outside. I than heard the  
siren as the fire department headed towards the prison.  
"So I gave the order for the devices to turn up the heat. Which caused all the breathable air to disappear. The 34 still living Rapists were all grasping for air. At time they pleaded for mercy. Other times they pushed one of their own into the fire so they  
had more air to breathe.  
"Knowing the fire department would attempt to rescue them. I had the one that burnt the first guy to rape me. Start firing off fireballs into the hallway which was the only way to get into the cafeteria. Once the last rapist dropped to the floor. I had the  
devices burn their bodies to make them unidentifiable. I than order the device to burned down the rest of the prison and than destroy themselves.  
"I than walked to the jewelry store. No one even notice as I picked the lock and than took everything that was in there. There was too much for me to carry. SO I box it all up and mailed it to my next destination."  
Gamora looked shocked and asked, "Why did you not tell someone?"  
Rocket looked at her before saying, "You never asked me, who the leader was."  
Gamora answered, "Figure it was the governor or Mayor or someone like that."  
Rocket shooked his head and replied, "It was the than Vice Director of Nova Corp. Who supposedly died in a horrible vehicle accident. But if you try and find out anything about it. You will probably get arrested for hacking a government site."  
gamora asked," How come you don't have night mares about it?  
Rocket answered, "Because I know for a fact that everyone of those stupid ass Starking Individuals are dead and they died by my doing. And I would do it again. If the need to do so ever occurred again."  
Gamora asked," is that why you have trust issues?"  
Rocket feeling a bit better for finally telling someone about it answered, "You don't have enough time to hear about why I have trust issues."  
Gamora laughed before leaving the cabin,  
Rocket watched as she started for her cabin before changing directions and heading toward Peter's cabin.  
Rocket reached over and turned off the override. And the monitors all came to life.  
Rocket flip the on button, seeing Nova Prime appear on the screen. Rocket put his hand by his mouth before lazily asking," What may I do for you at this time of night?"  
Nova answered, "I need to talk to Peter Quill. I have an assignment for the guardians of the Galaxy."  
Rocket replied, "You can either tell me or call back in about 8 hours when Peter is up."  
Nova said," I can only tell this to Peter-"  
Rocket hit the disconnect button and went back to watching the stars and planets.

 

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if this is the end of or not  
> All depends on what readers want


End file.
